Forest Love
by Jazzy Lizel Rogers
Summary: A cute simple story about Sasuke's Love for Naruto. Set in Au. Many different pairings enojy!


He walked, his nimble feet making a soft pit pat sound as they came into contact with the hard forest floor. Beautiful flowers, that lined the ground, seemed to move out his way in fear of being crushed. Mixed in with the small rose bushes and tall pine trees were small animals scurrying around in search of food. Sasuke walked into the clearing and sat cross legged. The forest seemed to be at ease quiet the warm feeling of life filled the air. He sighed today was the day that he had to decide who he wanted to marry. His father had wanted him to marry Sakura or Sai but he held very little interest in either of the two. He wanted the blonde, his name he did not know, yet his face was burned into Sasuke's memory. Beautiful intense cerulean eyes dimples that appeared when he smiled or frowned. Short sunny blonde hair that looked golden in the sun. He was tall with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. Sasuke loved every inch of him. As he meditated, he thought of how life was going to be when he and his two brothers were finally mated. He worried overall about how his future mate would treat him. As a submissive he had very little power over his life. "Sasuke I know you came this way where are you?" "I'm over here Neji" Sasuke called out he dearly loved his adoptive brother who was also a submissive. He wondered who would Neji be marrying. Neji walked into the clearing his long chocolate locks softly moved with the breeze. "There you are mother and father said they would like our decisions by 9 o clock so that they can inform our chosen dominants. Who have you decided on?" "I do not know" "Sasuke this is very important your sitting here day dreaming instead of deciding your future." Neji huffed and puffed his face becoming red. "You did not let me finish what I was saying I do not know his name but the blonde that is always here with Shino I always forget his name when he kisses me on my cheek before he leaves." Neji flushed "You can have the blonde, his name is Naruto by the way, and I personally want the one with the crimson hair" "Gaara?" "Yes!" "Fine we just have to tell Shino" They both gulped they doubted their big brother would like them marrying his friends. "Come on let's go we have to prepare for tonight it's going to be hectic."

Neji reached down offering a hand to Sasuke to help him get off the dirty forest floor. Instead Sasuke pulled him down "Sasuke!" "I'm sorry brother but we should at least enjoy one more moment of peace before our lives are completely disrupted." Neji fumed but silently agreed. He laid down on Sasuke's stomach carefully pulling his hair over his shoulder so it would not touch the dirt floor. "God I don't want to leave home" "Me either and lord knows I don't want to leave you or Itachi" "Oh my goodness Itachi he's waiting for us come on we must go" Both submissives hopped to their feet and took off running towards the castle. They reached the house door at the same time slightly panting. Before they could reach for the knob the door swung open revealing a pissed Itachi and a glaring Shino. "Where were you too?" Shino asked his eyebrows were furrowed together and his hazel eyes held a promise of punishment. "We- we, we were by the rosebushes" Sasuke said softly he dared not look up from the ground he had ran out the house without telling anyone and he knew everyone was concerned for them. "Go into the house and clean your selves up. I will deal with your absences later. Itachi I want you to make sure they don't disappear I have to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow." Shino left without so much as a backward glance Itachi turned towards them "Don't think he is going to forget that, come we must ready ourselves." The two submissives followed their older brother heads hung in shame. Once they reached the room they stripped and pulled out clothes for the evening. For Neji a lilac button down shirt with his clan symbols on it and black slacks. For Sasuke had the same idea but instead he picked a dark blue shirt. Itachi opted for a red color instead. They walked into the large indoor spring and slowly slipped in. Itachi finally turned his attention on them "Have you two decided on husbands while you'll dallied outside?" Neji chewed on his lip "Brother please don't be mad we don't-" "You have yet to decide" roared Itachi. "No we have but we don't know if big brother will approve" "Who did you pick" "Naruto" "Gaara" Itachi's jaw dropped " What in seven hells made you pick them" "The same reason you picked Pein" said Kiba everyone looked over to engrossed in their conversation to have noticed him enter the room. Neji and Sasuke turned towards their older brother, mouths agape. "PEIN!"

Itachi turned and glared at Kiba. "Why did you tell them it was supposed to be a secret asshole" Kiba shrugged "I mean if they didn't know they couldn't help back you up tonight telling your parents." Kiba was Itachi's best friend and had a huge crush on Shino, Shino in turn wanted to mate and fuck Kiba's brains out however Kiba did not know because Shino avoided him like he was the bubonic plague. "Well since we are revealing secrets Kiba wants to marry our brother." Neji and Sasuke's jaws dropped. Kiba sputtered "That's not true!" "Yes it is, don't lie but, now that we got that handled how so we plan on telling mother, father, and Shino tonight?" The four submissives gulped and looked at each other. They had their lives resting in the palms of their hands. "I vote to have Itachi tell them and then bolt out the room and lock ourselves in the garden!" Suggested Kiba, Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and nodded. "I concur with that idea seeing as Itachi is the oldest and wisest". Itachi looked at the three of them as if they had lost a part of their minds. "I'm not nearly suicidal enough to do something like that. Try again idiots." Neji looked around and then exclaimed "How about we have Kiba confess his love first and then we say who we choose right after so that the devastation is lessened." Kiba shook his head and sputtered out "Now wait a goddamn minute I'm not doing that Shino hates me! Do you guys not see how he avoids me every time I come over? I'm not telling him!" "My brother loves you Kiba so shut the hell up." A knock at the door caught everyone's attention it meant that bath time was over. The boys rose out of the springs and begin to dry off. A group of servants walked in "Your father has sent us to help out he says that tonight is very special" Spoke one on the boys who had just come in. The boys nodded and accepted their help. The servants begin to dry the boys off and lotion down their skin. After dressing they begin on their hair. "I can at least do this myself" grumbled Sasuke "No one has be able to get my hair to stay the way I put it" The servant nodded and stepped back. Sasuke ran a brush through his long locks carefully untangling the knots and then smoothed a small portion of liquidy substance on his hair before fluffing out his bangs and sitting to let the servant put on his jewels. Small diamonds were littered through his hair to match the ring, head piece, necklace and bracelets he wore. His brother's had looked the same only there were emeralds for Itachi, pearls for Neji, and rubies for Kiba. They followed the servants out the room and to the dining room where there parents sat patiently waiting. Their father stood as the approached kissing each on the cheek and smiling proudly of his children. "As you know your choices for husbands will be required later on however for no we are going to take a trip out to the country let us go."

Now the side of Naruto's and other's story!

Naruto paced around his room running a large tan hand through his golden locks. "Where the fuck am I supposed to get a present from? Tonight is that night that matters the most Gaara help me" he said in frustration. Gaara looked over at him "Shut the fuck up Naruto" he said quietly. "Grab a diamond ring for when you propose and that is all you will need." Naruto sighed "That's not the only problem how do we tell Shino" "How do we tell Shino what" asked Pein as he walked in the room. "Tell him that we want to mate with Neji and Sasuke." Pein begin to laugh histerically "You do that and you die" "Well how did you tell Shino about Itachi" Pein stopped laughing "I haven't and I don't plan to I'm not that suicidal shit!" A knock at the door distracted the boys from their thoughts. "Come in" Shino slowly walked in and glared at the males in the room. "I will personally kill every single one of you in this room if you break my brother's hearts." "What" Naruto yelled in panic "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about you have brothers?" "Don't play stupid Naruto I overheard them when I went to go get them from the hot springs you three are who they want so you three are who they are going to get understand." They nodded in unison. "Gaara you will marry Neji, Naruto you will marry Sasuke, Pein you will marry Itachi, and I will marry Kiba. It will be announced at dinner at which you assholes will be present." The guys looked surprised before Naruto let out a scream and begin to jump around like a deranged idiot.. "Finally damn I've been waiting for you to say that for the last 2 years." "Quiet Naruto, Shino what makes you think that I will just marry Neji as par to your command." 'Well Gaara I already know about your little fanicies including my little brother so you don't have to put on a façade." Gaara colored scarlet and looked away mumbling. "What time is it?" asked Pein. They checked to the clock. The time read 8:15 " shit we have to hurry up and get dressed or we will be late and mother and father will be very displeased." Shino quietly stated. They guys rose and went into the springs quickly washing and preparing themselves for a long night. When they were dressed they went outside and got in shino's car. Arriving at the house at 8:50 the men santured in and smiled at the head of the households. "Good afternoon gentlemen I'm glad you could make it. Please sit dinner will begin shortly. Naruto walked over to where sasuke's name plate was and pulled out the chair. Sasuke sat down and Naruto sat down next to him after kissing him on the cheek. The other's seemed to follow suit. When shino kissed kiba, kiba turned bright red causing the others to laugh. "Well Fugaku- san why did you call us here" "Well…."


End file.
